1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, more particularly to a computer enclosure with a light guide block.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer enclosures usually include a front panel, a switch button attached to the front panel, and a light emitting diode (LED) attached to the front panel. The switch button includes a transparent portion. The LED locates behind the transparent portion. After the switch button is pressed to power on the computer, the LED is powered on and emits light via the transparent portion of the switch button to indicate that the computer is powered on. However, light emitted from the LED can only emit out from the switch button. The indicating effect is not very obvious.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.